Yuri Star
by Roxius
Summary: It was only a matter of time for true feelings to be revealed. 30 sentences of Konata X Kagami. Warning: Yuri! Please R & R! Sorry I killed off Tsukasa in this fic...I don't hate her, I just wanted to think of something dramatic...


Title: Yuri Star

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T for yuri

Pairing: Konata X Kagami

Summary: It was only a matter of time for true feelings to be revealed. 30 sentences of Konata X Kagami. Warning: Yuri! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Eyes**

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes, you know..." Konata purred as she stared into her girlfriend's face. Kagami could only smile and give a kiss in return.

**2. Video Games**

As Konata played her online games late into the night, Kagami began to wonder if they'll ever get to have sex.

**3. Soft**

Konata couldn't believe how soft Kagami's breasts really felt. 'They're like pillows of love...' she told herself.

**4. Kiss**

The first time they kissed, it was the same day as poor Tsukasa's funeral. Konata had only done it to soothe Kagami's tears, but that simple gesture became so much more.

**5. Dead**

"She died...in a car accident...my sister is gone..." "It'll be okay, Kagami-chan. I promise it'll be okay..."

**6. Hair**

If Konata could rub her face in Kagami's hair just once, she'd die a happy woman.

**7. Hurt**

Kagami wasn't sure why she said it. All she knew was that she didn't mean it and now her relationship is ruined.

**8. Need**

Konata grabbed Kagami by the shoulders and screamed, "GODDAMMIT, WOMAN, I NEED YOU AND THAT'S FINAL! NOW KISS ME!"

**9. Sex**

"...I guess I bought all these condoms for nothing, huh?"

**10. Taste**

After the first couple of kisses, Konata began to realize that Kagami's lips taste like strawberries. Luckily, she LIKES strawberries.

**11. Skin**

Seeing so much of Kagami's delicious bare skin was enough to make Konata feel horny.

**12. Cute**

"You're really cute when you're mad..." Konata had said, but that still didn't convince Kagami into forgiving her for wasting her paycheck on video games.

**13. Hell**

Sometimes, life was hell, but together Konata and Kagami had the strength to overcome it all.

**14. Ass**

"You've got a REAL fine ass, you know, Kagami-chan..." "Shut up. Not in public, okay?" "OH! FLIP THE SKIRT!" "STOP IT!!!"

**15. Media**

One day, Konata walked up to Kagami and asked, "How come there are so many pictures of us together on the internet?"

**16. Candy**

Konata's favorite kind of candy was any sweet Kagami had in her mouth at the moment.

**17. Marriage**

"Kagami-chan...will you marry me?"

**18. Dance**

Konata couldn't help but laugh when she saw how bad of a dancer Kagami was.

**19. Hug**

"A hug always makes things better, you know!" "Not always, Konata-chan..." "Then how about a kiss instead?" "...That might help."

**20. Song**

It took Konata several months, but she finally finished writing a song to express her love for Kagami. Too bad it just turned out to be a anime theme song that she subconsciously remembered...

**21. Potatoes**

Kagami could not understand why Konata kept eating potatoes whole. "You'll get fat if you don't stop..." Kagami warned, but Konata just ignored her.

**22. Happiness**

Although she seemed selfish and careless sometimes, all Konata truly wanted was for Kagami to be happy.

**23. Name**

"Konata, huh? That's a cute name for such a cute girl..."

**24. Tears**

When such a relationship between the two girls was looked down by family members and friends, they couldn't much but cry together.

**25. Money**

Kagami sighed as she once again paid for Konata's expensive meal.

**26. Devotion**

Konata was fully and truthfully devoted to Kagami; she would do anything for the girl she loved.

**27. Barbie**

"You know, we have a relationship alot like Ken and Barbie..." "Shut up, Konata."

**28. Home**

Whenever they had sex, they made sure to do it at Konata' house.

**29. Gift**

"Here's my gift..." Konata whispered as she bent forward and gently kissed Kagami on the lips.

**30. Supernova**

The first kiss felt like nothing less of a supernova in Konata's lips.


End file.
